1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent, and particularly to a therapeutic agent comprising an oil-in-water type suspension of an alkali treated lipopolysaccharide from gram negative bacteria and a cord factor from acid fast bacteria or its similar substance from corynebacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that a lipopolysaccharide (hereinafter referred to as LPS) from gram negative bacteria has a therapeutic activity, and many studies have been accumulated demonstrating the effect on the experimental tumor models as well as on the cancer patients. However, LPS itself has not widely been utilized as a drug for clinical treatment due to its strong adverse effect, e.g., pyrogenic activity and endotoxin shock.